


(I wish you'd) take my breath away

by regrettably



Category: JJCC (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, please don't try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettably/pseuds/regrettably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry finds out something new about himself, but Eddy's going to take some convincing to get in on it.</p><p>Cross-posted from aff, originally posted on January 31 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I wish you'd) take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> just cleaning out my half-finished JJCC works, I have an unbelievable amount of unfinished preddy mak stuff lying around
> 
> warning for erotic asphyxiation (if you couldn't guess from the title)

Henry thinks he might have a problem.

 

Well, not a problem.  It’s just a thing.  A thing he wants to do.  A thing he wants to do in bed.  A thing he wants Eddy to do to him in bed.  Which is the problem in and of itself.

 

It’s not that Eddy’s got an aversion to having sex with him.  Far from it.  He’s always incredibly ready and willing to fall into bed (or the shower, or the bathtub, or the living room couch, or one of the swivel chairs in the office, or Simba’s bed) with his boyfriend.

 

It’s more that when it comes to the actual acts of sex, Eddy is boring as shit. 

 

He just doesn’t seem to ever get bored with the very basics.  Most days he’s happy with just a spit-slicked handjob or a quick and dirty blowjob between schedules.  On the days he wants more and they’ve got time for it, he’s good with both fucking and/or being fucked, but even then the range of positions he knows how to accomplish this in is sadly pretty limited.  He’s perfectly fine with letting Henry bend him over the edge of one of their office desks or press him up against the cold tile of the shower wall, but that is literally as kinky as he gets.  Everything else they do is the product of Henry’s mind, and Henry’s mind alone. 

 

It was such a struggle just to get him to have sex outside of one of their bedrooms, and that literally only happened because Henry teased him for two entire weeks without ever actually getting him off, until Eddy finally snapped and had pushed him up against the living room wall and taken him right then and there (Henry had been hoping for the kitchen, but beggars can’t be choosers, and it’s apparently going to take more than two weeks of frustration for Eddy to defile his meticulously organized kitchen). 

 

After finally getting him to agree to change up the location, it’s been damn near impossible to introduce anything else.  Henry doesn’t really understand what the issue is.  Eddy inevitably (and begrudgingly) loves everything Henry manages to talk him into. 

 

He was definitely grossed out by the idea of sex in the bathtub, but he never refuses when Henry draws a hot bath, pulls off his clothes, and invites him in.  The whole idea of cumming on his face wasn’t exactly met with enthusiasm, but he got off the instant Henry spattered cum across his lips.  The word “disgusting” was used when Henry  had kindly volunteered to eat him out, although when Henry finally convinced him to just try it, he was whining and writhing and pulling at the sheets and his hair and practically begging for more. 

 

But this is all Henry’s been able to convince him to do.  And while he loves Eddy (even though it pains him to admit it sometimes) and he definitely loves having sex with him, there’s nothing wrong with wanting a bit more, is there?  He’s an adult, damnit, an adult well into his adult life, and he wants to experience all that being an adult has to offer.  Which he’s pretty sure can and should include more than just fucking his boyfriend in a stunted missionary position most nights.

 

And right now, he wants it to include something he found out about himself with, strangely enough, Eddy’s help. 

 

It started quite a while back, honestly.  They’ve always joked around in a physical way.  It’s well known that they’ve always liked to roughhouse.  He’s not sure why it’s always the throat that they go for when they tease or make fun of each other, but the throat it is. 

 

He’s not sure when it became a thing he liked, though. 

 

It was just an average Pops in Seoul episode, one just like every other one, he makes a stupid joke, says something stupid about Eddy, and then Eddy jokingly puts a hand to his throat.  He’s supposed to fake like he’s being choked, they play out their little scene, they laugh about it, and then it’s done.  He does it to Eddy too.  It’s just all fake, it’s not supposed to be taken seriously.

 

But during one particular episode Eddy caught him by the throat a little too hard, and he didn’t exactly have to act like he was being choked.  It’s not like he was being strangled or anything, it was just suddenly hard to breathe, and it was unexpected, and Eddy’s hand was strong and warm and slightly sweaty around his neck, and the pressure was kind of nice actually, and the room was getting really hot and he was a little more lightheaded than he should’ve been. 

 

Long story short, he ended up getting an awkward boner on the set of Pops in Seoul while they were filming.  Eddy never knew (Henry was thankful for his stylist’s choice of an oversized shirt and loose pants that day), Henry never told him, and Eddy just thought his boyfriend was acting weird as always.  Although he did apologize for semi-choking him after the show, which was unfortunate, because Henry kind of wanted him to do it again.

 

At first he wasn’t exactly sure that the whole being choked thing was the thing he liked, but after a few more Pops in Seoul episodes where they had to act out the same dumb thing and his body reacted in the exact same way every time, he’s come to accept that it’s a thing he’s into. 

 

He likes being choked.  That’s just all there is to it.  He lies awake at night sometimes, when Eddy’s asleep next to him (or when they’re fighting and Eddy’s sleeping in his room with Simba), and he fantasizes about having Eddy’s powerful hands wrapped firmly around his throat while he fucks him open.  He also gets hard thinking about doing the same to his boyfriend, about feeling the sweaty skin of Eddy’s neck under his hands as he pounds into him, about hearing him gasp and wheeze and finally not be able to say anything irritating or sarcastic while they’re having sex. 

 

But he knows it’s going to be easier to talk Eddy into doing it to him, so that’s where he’s going to start.

 

The question is, how to best approach him with this new request?

 

Henry’s got a strong feeling that his boyfriend won’t like it.  Eddy’s seen Daehwan and Chanyul doing the whole choking during sex thing before (they sleep in the living room, they really aren’t afforded much privacy), and he looked something more along the lines of horrified rather than aroused. 

 

Of course, Henry doesn’t want the life just about throttled out of him like Chanyul seems to like (come to think of it, maybe that’s why his voice is always so raspy?), he just wants a bit of choking.  Just a little bit.  Just enough that Eddy will hopefully agree to it.

 

But how…?  Does he just straight up ask him?  Just walk into the room and say “Hey, dude, wanna try choking me next time we have sex?” and go from there?  Maybe he should warm him up to the idea somehow…

 

“Something wrong, bro?”  Hadon asks slowly, in English, and Henry’s made aware that he’s sitting at the kitchen table, that he’s eating leftovers from last night’s supper with his bandmate, that said bandmate is staring at him curiously, and he’s got to wonder what his own face looks like while he’s thinking about the best way to get Eddy to choke him.  Probably not very neutral, he’s willing to bet.

 

“Well, it’s, uh…” 

 

He’s not really sure how best to put this.  First of all, there’s the whole language barrier thing.  Hadon’s English is undeniably the best of the lot of the Korean members, but he’s pretty sure the phrase “erotic asphyxiation” isn’t in his vocabulary. 

 

But then again, he is with Joonyoung (and he messes around with Youngjin too, but who doesn’t?), and by virtue of being with Joonyoung, he’s got to know about (and more than likely, participated in) some pretty weird shit.  So there’s no harm in trying to explain the situation, is there?  Hadon’s lived with Eddy the longest; he might even have some ideas about how to best express his desire to his boyfriend.  If he can manage to get his problem across to him, that is.

 

“…I want to do… something… with Eddy…”  Henry starts, picking his words carefully, speaking slowly, looking for signs of comprehension from their youngest member.

 

“Something?”  Hadon repeats, waving his hand, gesturing for Henry to continue.

 

Now the hard part.  It’s not like he’s exactly unused to oversharing with the rest of the members (can you really overshare when you live in such a cramped place and literally everybody has seen everybody else having sex with each other?) but asking to be understood in this situation might be asking too much. 

 

“I want him to, uh… choke me… in bed…”

 

Hadon looks confused at this, blinking his permanently sleepy eyes at his bandmate.  “What is _choke_?”

 

Henry figures the best way to explain this is to just show him, so he brings his hands up to his neck, wraps them around his throat, and makes an over-exaggerated strangling noise while he presses down just above his adam’s apple.

 

Hadon doesn’t really look surprised at this.  All he really does is stare blankly for a while at the Australian before tapping his fingers on the table with sudden understanding. 

 

“You want Joonyoung?”  He asks, getting to his feet.

 

Henry shakes his head, not really sure how exactly Hadon got the idea that he needs to talk to the oldest member from a choking impression, but Hadon pads off down the hall before he can stop him.

 

When he returns, he’s got their thin eldest brother in tow, and they’re talking so fast Henry can’t even begin to try to pick out words he might have a chance of understanding.  Hadon’s making more hand gestures than Henry’s ever seen him make before, and Joonyoung’s alternating between doing that exaggerated nod he does and shaking his head violently as he listens to Hadon speak. 

 

And now Hadon’s pointing at him, and he’s bringing his free hand up to his throat and doing a pretty good job of the impression Henry did just moments earlier, and Joonyoung’s arching an eyebrow and looking at Henry while twisting his lips into something somewhere between a grin and a frown.  Then Joonyoung sets his jaw and Henry only has half a second to feel a weird sense of impending danger before the eldest member’s got a hand around his throat and is somehow lifting him out his seat with surprising strength and driving him backwards into the nearest wall.   

 

Henry can barely manage a gagged gasp as his back hits the wall, Joonyoung’s fingers are long and thin and icy-cold and clamped securely around his neck, he can hardly breathe and he’s too shocked to fight back properly, and Joonyoung’s face is so dead and emotionless as he curls his fingers tighter, and Henry just doesn’t understand what’s happening and even though Joonyoung’s hands are so cold everything is so hot and-

 

-and now Joonyoung’s grabbing his dick.  Which is hard, by the way.  He can’t help it, he’s wanted to be seriously choked for so long now that it apparently doesn’t matter too much to his body who exactly it is doing the choking.

 

Joonyoung really only just gives him a quick fondle, more like he’s checking out the state of his genitals, and he nods to himself like he’s confirmed something as he eases up on Henry’s throat, but he’s still got a hand around Henry’s neck when Youngjin walks in and nearly literally flips out. 

 

Now, because Henry really can’t understand Korean all that well, he just has to take his best guess at what the conversation (really more of an argument) that follows Youngjin’s entrance is about. 

 

Youngjin seems to be shouting something along the lines of “Why the fuck were you just trying to kill our extremely handsome and totally well-adjusted and super macho and incredibly sexy member who, by the way, definitely has the hottest accent in our group?” and Joonyoung’s trying to explain himself (“I couldn’t help myself, he’s just so good at dancing and he’s too good looking, I couldn’t stand to live around him any longer!”) but Youngjin’s voice is so loud and booming that he can’t make himself heard over their leader’s shouting.

 

Things are getting a bit out of hand, Youngjin’s partial to emotional breakdowns and Joonyoung’s partial to slapping him to snap him out of it (and Henry kind of suspects that Youngjin likes being slapped around by the eldest member), and he’s raising his hand dangerously high as Youngjin yells louder while grabbing Henry by the wrist and tugging him close so he can examine his neck and pointing accusingly at Joonyoung, and it probably would have ended rather violently if Hadon (who up to this point had been observingly quietly with no small amount of boredom) didn’t decide to step in.

 

“He likes it!”  Hadon shouts suddenly, in English, and he points downwards at Henry’s crotch.  “Look!”

 

Their leader stops mid-shout to look at what Hadon’s pointing at, and Henry’s made aware that his erection is totally visible through his pants.

 

“You… like it?”  Youngjin asks him slowly, searching for words, and all Henry has to do is gesture at his hard-on and nod to shut their concerned leader up. 

 

Joonyoung rolls his eyes and huffs at Youngjin, and Youngjin apologizes (although it still looks like he’s going to get slapped later if the evil glint in Joonyoung’s eyes is anything to go by), and Hadon is the only one who makes any sort of effort to explain the situation to the bewildered Australian.

 

“Sorry… he just wanted to, uh… make sure?”  Hadon tries to enlighten Henry as best as he can as to why just seconds ago their lanky diva had been simultaneously feeling him up (not an entirely unusual thing for Joonyoung to do to any of the members) and throttling him (more unusual for him). 

 

The youngest member looks back over his shoulder and asks a few quick questions to Joonyoung, who’s still glaring at their leader.  Joonyoung nods his head a few times, makes a few elaborate gestures with his hands, and makes up with Youngjin (gives him a quick peck on the lips and gropes him in much the way he did to Henry) before slinging one of his thin arms around Hadon’s waist and telling him something that makes him fidget in his tight pants. 

 

“We can, uh… show you… how to do it safe, if you want?”  Hadon offers, Joonyoung nodding alongside him to show his willingness.

 

“Uh… only if you want to show Eddy too…”

 

Hadon bites at his bottom lip uncertainly before turning to Joonyoung and translating, and just like that, with the mention of Eddy’s name, Henry almost becomes the indirect cause of the death of their oldest member. 

 

Joonyoung’s laughing so hard that Henry’s almost certain he’s going to pass out if he keeps it up, wheezing and alternating between clutching his sides and clapping his hands together.  He’s doubling over at the waist, cackling with such intensity that his face is actually turning kind of blue.  Henry would be concerned if this wasn’t the same guy that decided to interrupt his own breathing a few minutes earlier.  He does know that Joonyoung was just trying to help (he’s given Henry lots of ideas for ways to liven up his sex life with Eddy before), but he sometimes has really weird ways of going about it.

 

“Sorry, sorry…”  Joonyoung tries to hold up placating hands, but every time he moves he bursts out into a new round of laughter while Hadon shrugs at Henry.

 

When Joonyoung finally gets himself under control, wiping at his eyes carefully so as to not disturb his eyeliner, little tremors still running through his body, he apologizes in earnest this time and says something to Hadon.

 

“He says that Eddy is never going to…”  Hadon starts, pausing to think of how best to explain Joonyoung’s words, but Henry already knows what he’s going for. 

 

“Yeah, it’s cool, I know he won’t want to…”

 

Henry must sound more dejected than he thinks, because Joonyoung frowns and asks Hadon something and Hadon shrugs then nods before turning to Henry once more.

 

“We could, me and Joonyoung… _choke_ … you if you want… sometimes?”  Hadon offers slowly.

 

While Henry is flattered, and they are fun to play around with, it’s just not the same as it would be with Eddy.  Joonyoung’s good, but he won’t be truly satisfied until it’s Eddy.  He wants his own boyfriend’s hands on his throat, hands that he knows feel nothing like Joonyoung’s, hands that are hot and strong and that belong to the stupid person he loves. 

 

He should probably just tell said stupid person what he wants.  It’s how he’s always gone about it before, but usually it takes ages to finally convince Eddy to go along with whatever it is he wants to do.   But his need to do this is so strong, he’s not sure if he can wait the probable weeks it’s going to take to rope Eddy into this new desire. 

 

He does let Joonyoung show him a few tricks though.  Maybe they can’t entirely speak to each other, but Joonyoung’s always been big on talking with his hands anyways.  When the eldest member leaves the kitchen to go do his makeup or glue a thousand studs to a hat or brush his hair for a thousand strokes or whatever it is he does in his alone time, Henry’s left lightheaded and with some newfound knowledge in the art of asphyxiation.

 

Now he wants to show Eddy what he’s learned, but he knows it’s not going to be easy.  Maybe a bit of buttering up first will help. 

 

Eddy likes junk food, a bit of cheating on his diet won’t hurt (Henry thinks he looks great anyways, not that he’d admit it to him easily), and all he has to do is pick a day when they haven’t had time to eat enough, which is practically any given day.

 

He’s given his opportunity soon enough.  They’ve been up since it was still dark outside, they’ve been running around all day from the Arirang radio studio, to the Arirang television studio, to vocal practice, to dance practice, and neither of them have gotten a chance to eat a single thing all day.  So, when he runs out with Daehwan after their evening dance practice to grab pizza (Korean pizza’s just not the same, but it does do the trick), Eddy’s suspicious, but also hungry enough to accept the gift. 

 

“What’s this for?”  Eddy asks through a mouthful of pizza, eyes betraying how obviously grateful he is that he doesn’t have to cook tonight, even though his voice is wary.

 

They’re sitting on Henry’s bed, the only relatively safe place where you can eat and protect your food from the wolves that are Youngjin (he can fit an entire slice of pizza in his mouth with ease) and Hadon.  Eddy’s already changed out of his outfit from earlier in the day, sitting around in a baggy shirt and boxers short enough that Henry gets a great view of his thighs, and he looks admittedly pretty hot to Henry, even with dark circles under his eyes and pizza in his mouth (actually, especially with pizza in his mouth).

 

“Does there need to be a reason?”  Henry laughs between stuffing his face with pizza as he reclines on the bed and throws his legs over Eddy’s.  

 

Eddy raises an impressively shaped eyebrow at him as he chews.  “Knowing you, yes.”   

 

“Man, just appreciate it for once…”  Henry complains, but judging by the way Eddy grins at him, he does.  

 

Later, when Eddy’s sucking grease off his own fingertips and Henry’s kicked the pizza box off the bed, Henry decides now might be a good time to ask for what he wants.  They’re just lying around, Henry’s playing idly with locks of his boyfriend’s hair, Eddy nuzzling his face into Henry’s shoulder, and Eddy looks happy and relaxed now that he’s finally been fed.  He wraps an athletic arm lazily around Henry’s waist, and his hand feels warm and good where it’s gripping his waist, and Henry can feel his breath fanning against his neck, and his craving to have him to put his hands in place of that breath is achingly strong.

 

But, he should probably ease him into it.  From experience, he knows he’ll be more willing if Henry’s warmed him up first.

 

Eddy doesn’t protest at all when his boyfriend presses his lips to his cheek, kissing along the side of his face and his jawline until Eddy tilts his face down and their lips meet for a real kiss.  He also doesn’t protest when Henry untangles his fingers from his hair and drops his hands down to trace over his broad shoulders, his firm chest, his sides, the sturdy flesh of his abdomen, teasingly over the waistband of his boxers, then down to grip hard at his thick, thick thighs.

 

This is, without a doubt, the best way to get Eddy all hot and flustered real fast.  Henry had found out rather quickly in their relationship that nothing turns him on like having his gorgeously muscled thighs played with.  He strokes his fingertips and scrapes his nails along the hard flesh of his boyfriend’s thighs until Eddy’s bucking his hips and biting at Henry’s lips.  When Eddy can no longer handle it, he grabs Henry’s arms and rolls him onto his back, crawling up his body and kissing him hard, using his weight advantage to push him down into the blankets.

 

He kisses deep and hot and messy and full of tongue, and Henry’s too occupied with sucking on Eddy’s plump lips to breathe properly and Eddy’s weight on top of him is heavy enough to restrict the rise and fall of his chest, and the difficulty he’s having with the intake of air feels so good already and it would feel even better with Eddy’s hands on his neck-

 

“Hey, hey, Eddy, man…”  Henry pushes up on his boyfriend’s shoulders gently, breaking their kiss. 

 

Eddy blinks at him, eyes huge and dark and sweat already starting to bead on his face.  “Hmm?”

 

“Can we uh, try something tonight?”

 

Eddy pulls away, sitting back on his haunches, eyes immediately narrowing.  “Is this what the pizza was for?”

 

“No, of course not…”  Eddy eyes narrow even further.  “…okay, maybe, but…”

 

Eddy sighs and rolls his eyes, pushing hair that’s starting to dampen off his forehead.  “What do you want this time, and why is it so gross that you needed to buy me pizza first?”

 

“It’s not gross, I swear!”  Henry props himself up on his elbows and reaches out to rub at Eddy’s thigh with the pad of his thumb reassuringly.  “You’ll like it.”

 

Eddy gives him a look, the look he always gives him when Henry tells him that he’s going to like something, but for once he doesn’t object immediately.  “Fine, what is it?”

 

“I want you…”  He sits up fully, linking their fingers together and pulling Eddy’s hands towards him.  Eddy actually lets him, and Henry guides him until his hands are resting loosely on his neck.  “…to do this.”

 

“To hold your neck?”

 

“No, to, you know…”  Eddy stares at him blankly, and Henry can’t really believe that he has to finish his request, but he does.  “…to choke me.”

 

“To… to…” Eddy’s eyes widen in comprehension, and he lets go of his boyfriend’s neck as if Youngjin’s passed a hot pan into Eddy’s bare hands having forgotten it was recently on the stove (It almost happened once and is why Youngjin is generally on clean up duty vs. cooking duty).  “Henry, no… no!  What the fuck?!  No!”

 

Eddy’s reeling backwards, away from him, trying to put as much physical distance as possible between them, and Henry struggles to grip at his shoulders so he can’t get out of his lap.  “Come on, come on, it’s not that bad… you’ll like it, you really will!  Think about it, you don’t have to hear me speak, I won’t be able to say anything dumb, I know you think my accent’s weird and you won’t have to hear it at all…”

 

Eddy’s grabbing at his wrists, trying to pry his hands off his shoulders.  “No, Henry, that’s kind of fucked up!”

 

“It’s not, lots of people like it!  I know I like it!  Seriously, I get hard every time you fake choke me on Pops in Seoul…”

 

“What?!”  This really gets to Eddy, fiercely wrenching Henry’s hands from his shoulders.  “You have a boner when we’re filming?  What the actual fuck?”

 

“Well, maybe if you’d do it now, I wouldn’t feel so frustrated all the time and I wouldn’t get so turned on every time you grab my neck!”  Eddy’s trying to so hard to get off the bed but all Henry wants is for him to stay and hear him out for once, and he hooks his fingers into the fabric of Eddy’s shirt and attempts to pull him close.

 

“I won’t do it, so let go!”  Eddy struggles, pushing back on Henry’s chest.

 

“Please, man, just listen to me for once… come on, Eddy, if you weren’t so boring all the time-”

 

And that was most definitely the wrong thing to say, because Eddy gasps and freezes, his mouth open and his eyes wide, and he looks completely and absolutely crushed.

 

“Shit, Eddy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I don’t think you’re boring…”

 

Eddy shakes his head so slowly, voice rising in pitch.  “Boring?  Boring?!  I’ve done everything you’ve wanted until now, and you call me boring?  I’ve done everything you asked for, you asshole, but I won’t do this!”

 

“What exactly do you have against this?!”

 

Eddy’s shaking his head faster now, and he almost trembles with anger as he finally manages to escape Henry’s lap.  “It’s messed up, Henry!  It’s messed up, and you’re messed up, and I won’t do it!”

 

“Listen, you don’t need to be a douche about it!  I asked you because I wanted you to make me feel good, not make me feel like I have something wrong with me!”  He’s upset now too, why can’t Eddy just listen to him, why does he have to be so goddamn frustrating and, well, boring all the time?  “Look, Joonyoung even showed me some safe ways to do it, and-”

 

“Then let Joonyoung choke you!”  Eddy yells back at him, tugging on his sweatpants before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

 

Henry stares after him for a while before falling back on his bed and covering his face with his hands.

 

That was definitely the worst any of his requests has gone over.  Normally Eddy protests, and he refuses to do the things he asks for, and he calls them gross, but he’s never actually looked like he thought Henry himself was gross. 

 

What exactly is his issue?  He really has loved doing everything Henry’s talked him into before, he’s always told Henry as much afterwards, and now he goes and makes him feel like shit for asking for something that Henry thinks is comparatively less disgusting than facials or rimjobs.

 

God, he just wants to go to bed and forget about the whole thing and hope it blows over in the morning like all of their fights do, but he’s still sort of hard and definitely really frustrated and his heart’s pounding angrily in his chest and he feels really, really upset and crappy and there’s just no way he’s going to be able to sleep like this.

 

Maybe Joonyoung really is around somewhere… no, no he can’t do that, Eddy wouldn’t forgive him for that…

 

He ends up padding out to the living room, where Chanyul and Daehwan are setting up their mattress, gathering up stray dogs and cats and herding them into one of the offices/animal nurseries for the night.  They nod at him when he enters, but they’ve always been the most perceptive of the bunch (beyond Joonyoung, but there’s a reason why he calls himself the goddess, an all-knowing one at that) and they can tell something’s wrong almost immediately.

 

They can’t really communicate with him verbally, but Chanyul frowns and wraps one of their blankets around his shoulders as Daehwan finishes putting all the puppies to bed.  Even though they should be sleeping (and most likely wish that they were), they turn on the television and sit him down on the couch and they just sit there with him in silence.  It’s their usual way of comforting him as they’ve had to experience their fair share of fights between the English-speaking couple in their time here, and he’s grateful for their presence and for the lack of attempt at asking questions on their part (although if there’s anyone that knows anything about choking, it’s those two), but he can’t help but be a little bit jealous of the two of them. 

 

Although he thought they looked like two of the sweetest people he’d ever met when they first joined, they’re all about the bizarre and the unusual in bed (once again, they really need their own room), and he’s pretty sure they can talk about the things they want to experiment with like _mature adults_ , unlike somebody…

 

Said immature adult is probably holed up in his room with Youngjin and just fuming, and Henry doesn’t really expect to see him until sometime tomorrow morning, and even then, he’s expecting the silent treatment.  So he’s startled when he’s nearly dozed off between the two newer members (both dead asleep on either side of him) and suddenly there’s warm hands on his shoulders.  Eddy presses a finger to his lips quickly so he won’t wake up Daehwan and Chanyul, and he guides him off the couch and gestures silently for Henry to come with him.

 

Henry follows him all the way back to his own room wordlessly, still just surprised to see him at all, and he sits down on the edge of his bed when Eddy motions for him to do so.

 

Eddy obviously wants to tell him something, but instead he’s kind of just sitting there with dead serious eyes and his mouth open and not really doing much, so Henry decides to help him along.  “What exactly do you-”

 

“I’m sorry!”  Eddy blurts, cheeks flushing almost immediately. 

 

“You’re, _you_ , are sorry?”

 

Eddy almost looks like he wants to smack him, but he curls his hands together and sighs. 

 

“Shut up, I am, okay?”  He looks down at his lap, face red and voice softening.  “I shouldn’t have made you feel bad, that wasn’t cool of me… It’s just… I just…”

 

“You just what?”  Henry prompts, not really sure why his boyfriend looks so embarrassed.

 

Eddy keeps looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact, squeezing his hands together tightly.  “I know I’m boring, alright?  You were right, it’s true… but I’ve been trying for you!  I really have been trying to do everything you want, and I know I’m kind of a dick about some of the things, but they really are good once we do them… but… I just… this is something different…”

 

“I don’t understand, what’s different about this?”

 

Eddy stutters for a second, and his hands looks sweaty and red as he grips them together tightly.  “I… I…   Henry, what if I hurt you?”

 

“What?”

 

“What if I hurt you?”  Eddy suddenly looks up, and his eyes are wet and his face is blotchy and Henry’s so taken aback he forgets that he was ever angry at him at all.  “I know we joke around a lot and stuff but… I would never actually hurt you!  I… I know I don’t say it often, but I love you, and how could I live with myself if I hurt you…?”

 

Henry scooches closer to Eddy, putting a tentative hand on his thigh and giving it a little squeeze, heart thumping weirdly when Eddy tips his head down again and covers his eyes with his hands.  “Listen, I do know how to do this safely, and I don’t want to be, like, straight up strangled or anything, but if you’re really that uncomfortable with this, just forget I ever brought it up…”

 

Eddy doesn’t say anything, so Henry presses up to his side and wraps an arm around his shoulder.  “And I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t trust you… but I do trust you, so…”

 

“You trust me enough to let me do that to you?”  Eddy peeks out from under his fingers, and Henry presses their foreheads together gently, noticing how damp Eddy’s skin feels against his own.

 

Henry nods as Eddy finally lets his hands drop back into his lap.  “Of course I do.”

 

Eddy blinks furiously, but he also accepts the kiss Henry slowly plants on his lips.

 

And hey, it looks like this fight, while a little more heartfelt than their usual fights (usually about how “American isn’t actually a language” or how “it doesn’t really matter what pair of shoes you wear because they won’t make your outfit look any less ugly”) is still going to end in the way all their other fights do: with making out followed closely by make-up sex. 

 

Because that slow kiss is turning really, really heated really, really quickly, what with the way Eddy ends up with his hands curling into Henry’s hair and Henry somehow ends up sitting in his lap so he’s cupping Eddy’s face and kissing down hard into his waiting mouth.  There’s nothing quite like a good fuck to get over any bad feelings they have towards each other, and the flush across Eddy’s face and the sheen on his forehead are caused by arousal instead of emotion now, especially when Henry inches further up in his lap to grind their hips together as he swipes his tongue along his boyfriend’s full lips.

 

He can feel Eddy’s erection straining against him as he rocks his hips into him, and there’s little rivulets of sweat dripping from his hairline into Henry’s hands, and honestly, the way Eddy sweats has always been such a huge turn on for him, so he needs him to get rid of his shirt, now.

 

First he helps Eddy kick off his sweatpants, before hooking his fingers into the already damp fabric of Eddy’s shirt and tugging it over his head in one swift motion, ruining any attempt at a hairstyle he had going on (sweaty messy hair, another big turn on).  Eddy does the same for him, first pushing him off his lap and making him stand, then hurriedly divesting him of his shirt and pants and letting them fall to the floor before tugging him back down to join him on the bed. 

 

This is good, this is comfortable, with Henry laying happily on top of his boyfriend, loving the feeling of Eddy’s sweaty chest pressed under his own, loving how soppy his hair feels under his fingertips, loving how easily and eagerly he lets him curl their tongues together.  They’ve done this so many times before (they fight a lot, they have sex a lot), so Henry doesn’t entirely understand why Eddy tenses up so much when he gets a hand between them and grips his erection through his boxers.

 

“Something up, man?”  Henry asks with a little laugh (he’s proud of his pun, okay?), using the heel of his hand to rub slow circles into his boyfriend’s crotch.

 

Eddy sits up a little, a small moan escaping his lips as Henry decides to dip his hand below the waistband of his underwear and give his bare cock and sharp tug.  “When… oh… _oh_ … when do you want me to do it?”

 

“Do what?”  Eddy rolls his eyes and brings a hand up slowly to stroke at his neck.  “Oh, okay, that… you really want to?  You don’t have to…”

 

“Well, if it will make you feel good…”

 

“It will.”

 

“…and you know how to do it safely…”

 

“I do.”

 

“…and you really trust me…”

 

“I really, really do.”

 

Eddy blinks for a second, then nods resolutely.  “Then I want to do it.”

 

Henry grins and Eddy smiles back, albeit uncertainly, although his smile does widen when they share a slow and oddly tender kiss.

 

“But when do I do it?”  Eddy breathes out as Henry puts his hand back into action again, reaching low to cradle his balls.

 

Henry knows he’s got his boyfriend in the palm of his hand (literally and figuratively) when he squeezes him slowly and lewdly and Eddy’s eyes roll back involuntarily in his head.  “Well, when you fuck me, of course.”

 

Eddy’s eyes widen as Henry withdraws his hands from his underwear, spitting into one hand while attempting to work Eddy’s boxers over his thighs with the other.  “At the same time?  Really?”

 

“Yeah, really.”  Henry grins as Eddy shudders involuntarily at the feeling of his saliva-coated palm running down the length of his cock.

 

“Oh god, okay…”  Eddy takes a while to wrap his head around this concept, but when he manages it he sits up and starts tugging at Henry’s underwear, but Henry slaps his hands away.

 

“Nope.”  He shakes his head at Eddy, as he reaches over the side of the bed to dig around under the mattress.  “Today you get to watch.”

 

“Why, what did I do?”  Eddy groans as he sits up on his knees, staring at his boyfriend with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“I’m still mad at you for thinking my pizza was a bribe earlier.”  He finally closes his hand around what he’s looking for, dropping a bottle on the bed beside him and tossing a row of condoms at Eddy.

 

“Oh, come on, it was so totally a bribe!”  He whines as Henry works his own underwear down his legs slowly, making an unnecessarily big show about it, enjoying how Eddy somehow manages to sweat harder (if that’s even possible) as he watches.

 

“Yeah, but you weren’t supposed to think that.”

 

“Idiot.”  Eddy huffs under his breath, but he doesn’t have much to say when Henry twists the cap off the lube and positions himself at the head of the bed, lounging back on the pillows and spreading his legs wide so Eddy will have an irritatingly great view of everything’s he about to do.

 

“Your favourite idiot.”  He grins as he coats his own fingers with lube and Eddy moves to kneel wordlessly at his feet.

 

He circles himself slowly, exaggerating the drag of his fingertips over his skin, before he leisurely inserts his middle finger, throwing his head back and groaning low at the breach for the full effect, because if he’s going to put on a show, it’s going to be a damn good one. 

 

Eddy is a hands-on type of guy.   He loves to touch, to feel, to actively participate in everything he does, and that especially includes fingering his boyfriend, and Henry has to admit that he does do a really great job of it.  He’s the complete opposite of their leader.  Just sitting there and watching drives him insane. 

 

He’s already digging his nails into his own thigh as he strokes himself with his other hand, and his chest is shining and heaving and his breathing is ragged.  He so clearly wants to join in and Henry would take pity on him and ask him to help out, but making Eddy watch him stretch himself is a great way to get him to him to be rough, which he’s going to have to be if he really wants to do this whole choking thing. 

 

So Henry finger-fucks himself lazily, with deep plunges, large and slow scissoring motions, even stopping at one point to apply some additional lube to his fingers (flattery never hurts in getting Eddy to do what he wants either), moaning unnecessarily loudly and rocking his hips down slowly to drive his fingers deeper.  Honestly, he really is enjoying himself, but he gets off more on watching Eddy squirm than he does on fingering himself.

 

Eddy rolls on the condom when he’s able to fit three fingers inside of himself, muttering something to himself along the lines of “so fucking slow” as Henry grins wickedly and sits up, legs still spread wide and fingers still pumping inside himself.

 

“Are you finally ready?”  Eddy asks as Henry pulls his fingers out with one last languid drag, nodding as he pushes back on Eddy’s chest.  “So, how do we…?”

 

“You’re gonna stand,” Henry says as he guides Eddy off the bed and lines his own hips up with the edge of the mattress, stretching out on his back, “, and we’re gonna do it like this.”

 

Eddy nods hurriedly as Henry wraps his legs around Eddy’s waist and pulls himself closer, digging a tattooed ankle into the muscle of his boyfriend’s back, hips bucking instinctively as he feels his erection rub up against the cleft of his ass. 

 

Henry reaches upwards to grab Eddy’s wrists and guide his hands towards his neck, taking a deep breath before placing them firmly on his throat.  Eddy’s hands really are the exact opposite of Joonyoung’s, stocky and manly and strong, hot and pulsing and damp with sweat, and they feel so perfect on his throat, just like he imagined they would, and he’s so achingly hard just from being touched like this…

 

“Before we start, keep your hands here,” He’s got Eddy’s hands arranged so that his thumbs are crossed over his adam’s apple and his palms are gripping the sides of his neck, fingers held high just below his jaw so he’s sure Eddy can feel his pulse, “, squeeze only at the sides, and don’t stop unless I give you the signal, okay?” 

 

He thumps his hand on the bed three times in succession to demonstrate, and Eddy nods solemnly this time.

 

“And you’ve got to trust me, alright?  If I need you to stop, I’ll let you know.  Otherwise, don’t stop.” 

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.  Now come on, let’s go.”  Henry grinds his ass against his boyfriend’s cock pointedly, and Eddy gets the hint, although it’s not exactly easy to position himself with his hands otherwise occupied, so it takes them a few tries before Eddy finally fucks him open in one smooth, quick slide.

 

Now _this_ is amazing.  The blindingly hot sensation of being suddenly filled combined with the weight of Eddy’s hands on his throat is as wickedly good as he knew it would be.  When Eddy starts to thrust, not giving Henry as much time as he usually would to adjust (which he’s so into, it just makes the stretch burn that much hotter), Henry swears this is the best sexual experience he’s ever been on the receiving end of, and it’s going to be that much better when Eddy actually starts to squeeze…

 

…if he ever would start squeezing, that is.  He’s rocking into him hard enough to make the mattress dip and creak with every deep plunge in, but his hands are just resting on his neck, not pressing down with any more force than that provided by gravity.

 

“Come on, bro, squeeze…”  Henry pants out as Eddy snaps his hips forwards and he has to lock his ankles together around Eddy’s waist so he won’t be driven up the bed. 

 

“I… ah… am…”

 

“You’re not!  Just squeeze, just a little bit…”

 

A bead of sweat trickles down Eddy temple as Henry squeezes him hard with his wiry thighs.  “Oh my god, I am!”    

 

They’ve gotten this far, and Henry’s not going to let this end without a bit of real choking. 

 

He unhooks his ankles for a second to stretch a leg out, then draws it in quickly, driving his heel into the small of Eddy’s back.

 

Eddy nearly collapses on top of him at the sudden pain, hands tightening involuntarily around his neck, and a breath tries to escape Henry’s lungs but it can’t because of the pressure on his throat, and yes, yes, _yes_ , that’s perfect, it’s just what he wants…

 

“Ow!  What the shit was that for?!”  Eddy tries to ease up on his boyfriend’s neck as he gets over the initial shock of being kicked in the tailbone, but Henry brings his hands up and clamps his fingers tight around his wrists.

 

“I… I wanted you to…”  It’s a struggle to get words out with the way Eddy’s hands are compressing the veins in the sides of his neck, and combined with the cock throbbing in his ass, it’s perfect, perfect, perfect, he just needs those fingers to dig into his flesh a little bit more… “…squeeze!  And you are... now!”

 

Eddy groans, and even though he hangs his head momentarily and sweaty hair covers his eyes, Henry doesn’t need to see to know that he’s rolling his eyes.  “You’re kind of making me actually want to choke you…”

 

“Good… then do it!”  He digs his heels sharply into the spot he had just kicked to emphasize his point, and Eddy actually does get exasperated enough to start to squeeze the sides of his neck in earnest, and he squeezes _hard_.

 

His fingers are thick and searing and slippery with sweat and he presses harder with every rough thrust in and it’s all just _so_ good.  It’s so hot, Eddy looks so hot with the sweat that’s dripping down his face and his chest, with the way he’s biting his thick bottom lip and looking down at him with heavily lidded eyes, with the way his huge thighs slam into the back of his legs and his ass every time he pounds into him.

 

The room is getting so warm and kind of fuzzy and he can’t even groan or shout, his voice is coming out as a strangled wheeze and his tongue is heavy in his mouth, he’s dizzy and lightheaded and Eddy’s rocking right into his prostate it’s almost too intense and too much to handle all at once.  Henry squirms to try to find an angle that gives him some relief, but Eddy bears down hard on his throat to keep him in place, and with this final violent squeeze Henry needs to cum, _now_.

 

He slams his hand onto the mattress three times really fast, and Eddy immediately understands, letting go of his throat all at once, and the huge rush of air and sudden return of circulation make him snap.  He tries to shout out Eddy’s name but all that comes out is a whistle of air and he shudders and coats his and Eddy’s stomachs with ropes of cum. 

 

It’s seriously the best orgasm he’s ever had, and he’s too blissed out to really help milk Eddy’s orgasm out of him like he normally would, but he doesn’t need any help at all tonight, not with the way Henry tightens his sinewy thighs around his waist with such force as he cums or the way he wheezes and gasps for air.  Eddy had already suffered through waiting and watching, and he loses himself with a few brutal thrusts of his hip and Henry clenching around him.

 

“Oh Henry, oh my god…”  He pants as he cums, legs giving out and he collapses over his boyfriend as he rides out his orgasm. 

 

Of course, Eddy is really heavy with all of his muscles and shit, so when Henry starts to come down from his erotic bliss, he realizes that he still can’t really breathe as well as he should be able to.

 

“Dude… dude… get off me, I can’t breathe…”

 

Eddy laughs quietly even as he rolls off his boyfriend and stretches out beside him.  “You liked that a minute ago…”

 

“Hmm.”  Henry decides to rest his voice for a bit, reaching out to stroke at some of Eddy’s dark and sweaty hair appreciatively instead.

 

They lie in content silence for a while as they both try to catch their breaths and let their heartrates return to normal, and Eddy curls into Henry’s side and flops an arm over his stomach.

 

“Do you still think I’m boring now?”  He asks, grinning, chest heaving, wiping sweat from his forehead with his bare arm.

 

Henry shakes his head, smiling, pressing a kiss to a sweaty shoulder.  “Not now.”

 

Eddy snorts as he struggles to sit up and tie off the condom, but he lets Henry pull him into messy kiss when he’s done.  Henry kisses him slowly and sloppily, all lips and spit and smiles.  When they break for air, Eddy wraps satiated arms around his waist and presses abnormally gentle and loving kisses to his neck, tender and warm and careful with his swollen lips.

 

Henry can only smile and kiss at the crown of his head, too satisfied to do much more than lie there and let Eddy take care of him.  He gives one long and mushy kiss to Eddy’s black locks before he remembers something important.

 

“I love you too, by the way.” 

 

Eddy looks up at him, half confused, half flushed, and Henry shrugs back at him.

 

“I forgot to say it earlier, sorry.”

 

Eddy grins even as he blushes. 

 

“Weirdly romantic for someone who just got choked…”  Henry laughs and tries to smack at him, but he’s too tired and his palm misses Eddy’s head completely.  “How was that, by the way?”

 

“Amazing.  Best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

“Really?”  Eddy raises his sculpted eyebrows as Henry nods.  He takes a few deep breaths, giving a few last soft kisses to Henry’s throat before he opens his mouth tentatively.  “Do you think… would you maybe try doing that to me next time then?”

 

Henry’s only a little bit on the shocked side, but he gets over his initial surprise pretty quickly with the way Eddy looks so weirdly shy and hopeful at the same time.  “Totally.”

 

And when Eddy smiles and offers to massage his neck, Henry can’t do much more but smile back and relish in the feeling of his strong warm hands on his pleasantly sore skin, and he can’t help but think that while Eddy may be boring at times, if he’s only boring because he loves him and doesn’t want to ever hurt him, well, then he’s not really boring at all.


End file.
